fratcityadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Two - Before It All Began...
Before It All Began... is the second episode of Frat City. It is a prequel, and is set one year before the birth of King Ricardo. It was made on the morning of November 12, 2016 in Scottsdale, Arizona, and was released the same day. It was also made in about an hour. This video was dedicated to Carol Nesland (their nana) in celebration of her 70th birthday. SBB states that this video was basically their present for her. The battle music is Mob Battle by Silent Partner. It is also listed as "the official prequel" and "the prequel that makes you eat bacon uncontrollably" as a reference to their name. Plot One year before King Ricardo was born, King Jerome of the North decides to host a party with some friends. However, he didn't really work out the location process. They unfortunately were having the party in the house of an ugly troll named Jeff who woke up from his sleep because of how loud the party was. He attacks them, causing everyone to pass out. But a good spirit named Gandhi revives them all, and when they realize they found him, they topple over him. They don't believe that he's a spirit and that he's just a guy with a mask and magical powers. But to prove that he's a spirit, he knocks everyone to the ground, but no one passes out. After that, they decide to forget about him. After Gandhi disappears, King Jerome has to use the bathroom. While he walks to it, he runs into his best friend Shaky Tim (who is Shaky Joe's dad). But what he doesn't know is that Tim secretly betrayed Jerome, and knocks him into a quarantine closet, so that he can become king of the North. Tim also shuts off the power in the closet, leaving Jerome with only a very small flashlight, and his cell phone. But when he discovers that his phone has 2% remaining of battery life, instead of calling for help, he watches a compilation of Donald Trump Bing Bong remixes. But when his phone dies, he wonders what he's gonna do. That's when he suddenly here's a strange laugh in the dark. He manages to turn on the light, and sees a figure in front of him. The figure is none other than Gandhi's enemy, Welven the Dark Spirit, who seeks destruction in things of Frat City when he finds area with no lights on. After King Jerome learns that his name is Welven, he asks if his parents were stupid, which Welven says they were. After Jerome hears that, they both pause and about two seconds later, they fight for light and dark. But ultimately, Welven would win, and King Jerome would be missing. After beating Jerome and making him unconscious, he runs into Gandhi, and they decide to fight. But when the fight occurres, everyone at Jerome's party stars cheering for Gandhi because he's the good guy, but Jeff the Ugly Troll is the only Welven supporter. Apparently, they would both lose, because the people at the party end up fighting back, and they are sent into the quarantine closet. But King Squishy of the South mistakenly gets out in there too, leaving the three of them in there. And even though King Squishy can only communicate by saying "Meep." because of his abusive father, he decides to say "Are we trapped?" instead. When Welven hears this, he asks if he said something, but Squishy just replies with "Meep." Luckily, the people at the party get him out safely. But out of nowhere, Jerome comes out of the bathroom as if nothing happened, and says he won't go into that bathroom ever again. Cast Grant Green as King Jerome of the North Jack Nesland as Eddie the Fireman Ty Nesland as Queen Latifah of the South Liam Hogan as King Squishy of the South Carter Hogan as Welven the Dark Spirit, Director (director not included in credits in video) Eli Green as Shaky Tim, Gandhi the Light Spirit, Butler (butler not included in credits in video) Reed Nesland as Jeff the Ugly Troll Making Made in Scottsdale Arizona on the morning of November 12, 2016. This video was originally planned to be made on the night of November 11, but while at TopGolf in Arizona to celebrate Carol Nesland's 70th birthday, they all decided to skip it to the morning of November 12, mainly because it was getting dark and they wanted to film when it had more light. Favorite Moments Every Frat City episode contains a favorite moments montage in a separate video. Fun Facts This is the last episode to feature annotations before YouTube took away the ability to make them in May of 2017. ☀ The reason TRUMPY shows up after the 70th birthday dedication to Carol Nesland, and the Donald Trump Bing Bong compilation plays on Jerome's phone is to make 2 seperate jokes after Donald Trump won the 2016 U.S. presidental election. (PLEASE NOTE THAT SBB RESPECTS ANYONE WHO LIKES TRUMP AND ANYONE WHO HATES TRUMP). ☀ Eli is the only person to have more than one role in this episode. ☀ The reason Welven is in the episode is because while on vacation in Ridgewood, New Jersey after the making of the first Frat City before it was uploaded, Jack, Ty, Grant, and Carter fell in love with the Deez Nuts meme (even though they pretty much already knew what it was), and decided to put Welven in the next episode. ☀ The reason Gandhi is in the episode is because after a mistake in the Deez Nuts meme the 4 of them made. After Welven says "Deez Nuts!" he says "Ha! Goteem!" but the 4 of them thought he said "Ha! Gandhi!" instead, which lead to putting Gandhi in the episode along with Welven. ☀ Queen Latifah's hair is actually a white Colorado Avalanche 20th Anniversary pom-pom. If you look closely while Gandhi is reviving everyone, you'll probably notice it. ☀ The music at the party is the first song in the video Best Dubstep Mix 2016 Dubstep Drops by Alex MTCH. ☀ King Squishy and King Jerome were the only two to not actually get attacked by Jeff the Ugly Troll, but end up passing out along with the others at the party. ☀ Queen Latifah (portrayed by Tyler Nesland) is named Queen Latifah in refrence of the popular female American rapper with the same name. ☀ King Squishy saying "Are we trapped?" is a refrence to the Hogans and Greens and Carol and Jim Nesland driving to Jack, Ty and Reed's house in Ridgewood. While driving to the house, they were in a part of New York. There ended up being a huge stoppage and traffic jam after giving tickets to get through to New Jersey. Because of this Liam said "Are we trapped?" which made everyone in the van hysterical. ☀ A previous attempt at making the second episode (before the idea for a prequel in November) was made the day after the first episode was made on June 19, 2016. It would be a sequel to the events of the first episode. However, several problems happened. First of all, Liam and Eli said they'd rather swim in Jack, Ty, and Reed's pool then make another episode. Second, they were having trouble finding good places to film. And third, what they had made of it randomly got deleted somehow. No one knows how it happened. This led to the decision of just making one episode every June (and sometimes November) that the 8 of them (Carter, Liam, Blake, Jack, Ty, Reed, Grant, and Eli) would be together.